


my mind has gone to waste, can't stand to look at my face

by Idontknowcanon (OhMyGodILoveFanfictionFanfictionIsMyLife)



Series: February Whump 2021 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ah Irony, Angst, Fantastic Racism, Gen, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Internalized racism, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, POV Thor (Marvel), Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Thor (Marvel) Tries to be a good bro, and racist, thor is stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyGodILoveFanfictionFanfictionIsMyLife/pseuds/Idontknowcanon
Summary: Thor finds Loki in his Jotunn form.Feb 23 - "don't look"
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Series: February Whump 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106747
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	my mind has gone to waste, can't stand to look at my face

**Author's Note:**

> This got super super far away from me.
> 
> tumblr:  
> https://idontknowcanonswriting.tumblr.com/

“Don’t  _ look _ ,” Loki hissed, hiding in the dark. Thor frowned, why wouldn’t Loki want Thor to see him?

“I am not going to harm you Loki,” He said, stepping closer.

“I said, don’t  _ look _ ,” He snarled, lashing out. Thor had barely the time to duck as an ice shard flew at him. Breaking into tens of tiny pieces once it hit the wall. 

“Loki,” He said mournfully. It made sense now, why Loki wouldn’t want Thor to see him, he was in his Frost-  _ Jotunn _ form. Thor edged closer, slowly this time.

“Don’t-” Loki choked, as Thor wrapped his arms around him. He froze, arms squished between them grasped at his shirt. “ _ Wha _ -”

“It is alright, brother,” Thor said, sliding his hand through Loki’s hair. Loki hiccuped, burying his face in Thor’s shirt.

“I am a  _ monster _ ,” He whispered so quietly that Thor barely heard him.

“No you are  _ not _ ,” Thor said certainly. Loki just buried his face deeper into Thor’s shirt, but didn’t argue. So Thor took that as some improvement, though, Loki started to silently shake. “It is alright. It is alright,” He murmured, rubbing circles on Loki’s back.

“ _ I’m sorry I’m sorry I’msorryI’msorry, _ ” Loki repeated over and over again. 

“You have nothing to apologize for, brother.” Loki shook his head rapidly, and Thor sighed. “You are not a monster, you are my  _ brother _ .”

Loki sniffed, rubbing his eyes, and taking a step back, “If that is what you want to believe.”

Thor placed his hand on the back of Loki’s neck, “It is, because it is the  _ truth _ .”

Loki laughed, “But I am a  _ Frost Giant _ . The same creature you swore to kill when you were a child.” 

Thor grimaced, “I know, but I have changed my view of them.”

“Why,” Loki asked, cocking his head, “Because I am one? What if I wasn’t? Would you still like the Frost Giants then?”

Thor opened and closed his mouth, not able to come up with an answer. Because it was  _ true _ . If Thor never found out Loki was Jotunn he would have never changed his view on them. 

Loki laughed again, stepping away, “See? You cannot fool me into thinking the Frost Giants aren’t monsters, when you  _ still _ believe it.”

“I don’t-” He tried.

“You only think they aren’t monsters because of  _ me _ . And you can’t base your entire assumption of a race on one person,” He snarled, turning on his foot, and out the door.

Thor didn’t follow him. 


End file.
